An illumination fan is a heat dissipation device widely applied to electronic devices. The rotation of fan blades generates air flow to blow heat in an electronic device to the outside, thereby maintaining the temperature of the electronic device to prevent thermal damage.
In recent years, the demand for more functionalities of electronic devices has been increasing. In addition, there is an increasing demand for electronic devices featuring a beautiful appearance and charming visual effects. Therefore, the manufacturer usually installs a light source on the illumination fan to form a visual effect of a light ring as a decoration.
A conventional illumination fan is provided with one or more light-emitting diodes disposed on the fan frame. A light guiding component, such as an acrylic ring containing light diffusion powders, is disposed on the circumference of the fan frame to guide the light emitted by the light-emitting diodes, thereby achieving multi-directional illumination. However, the arrangement of the light-emitting diodes and the light guiding component in the conventional illumination fan increases the overall diameter of the conventional illumination fan. To meet the specification of a standard illumination fan, it is necessary to reduce the diameter of the conventional illumination fan by using a smaller fan blade, and thus a poor heat dissipation efficiency of the illumination fan may occur.